Episode 203
Mulan Rouge is the 203rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 28th episode of the 2014 series. As the members of the guild kick around for a game of billiards, Erza tells them a story of how she first played the game herself; encountering an imposter who claimed that she was also a part of the infamous Fairy Tail. Summary At the Fairy Tail guild, as the other members go on with their everyday activities, Natsu, Happy and Lucy stare in awe at the billiard table Gray and Juvia brought to the guild from a generous client. Gray then starts playing, with everyone remarking how good he is at it and Natsu trying to prove he is good too, destroying most of the room while doing so. As he hits the ball into the air, Erza comes into the room and catches it. The others ask her if she knows about billiards, to which she starts reminiscing stating "a long time ago". Some years ago, at the Pool Hall, Erza converses with some men, who explain to her how to play billiards. Saying she understands the rules and is ready to begin, the Fairy Tail Mage requips into a heart kreuz bunny-costume and then attempts to "shoot" the balls, instead breaking seven of them. Proud of what she has done despite the men stating that she obviously doesn't know how to play, Erza remarks that the balls were lacking spirit, and then states the reason she visited was to taste the caramel mousse she read about from a magazine. When the men see her guild mark, recognizing that she is a Mage from Fairy Tail, they all run away to hide in fear, much to Erza's shock. The man at the counter then asks her if she is one of the friends of Mulan Rouge, a thief claiming that she is a member of Fairy Tail who, along with her partner Sunny, has been harassing members of the town for some time. Angry to hear that Fairy Tail's name is being tarnished, Erza heads to the dessert shop next door. Seeing a lady in a maid-like outfit, Erza takes her clothes in exchange for a strange swan ballerina costume, pretending to be one of the waitresses in the place so that she can get near Mulan. Hearing Mulan badmouthing one of the workers, Erza approaches her, asking if she is Mulan Rouge and if she is a Mage from Fairy Tail. The thief then responds, asking if she wants to pick a fight with Fairy Tail: Erza, remarking she took the words right out of her mouth, requips a sword right between the thief's legs, shocking the latter. Everyone inside the shop starts running outside, with the waitress questioning why Erza even needed to switch clothes with her and Lucy complaining that she wasn't able to taste the caramel mousse. Mulan Rouge, thinking the entire situation to be humorous, proceeds to grab Erza's waitress outfit, embarrassing the Mage as she heads towards the door. Unwilling to let the thief just waltz away, Erza requips and quickly rushes towards Mulan, smashing her face towards a wall and at the same time breaking the building. The bartender warns Erza about Mulan being an expert quick draw, and as Erza requips a sword Mulan quickly draws a gun and shoots at Erza, though the redhead uses her sword to ricochet the bullet away, leaving a hole in the pool table. After ricocheting more bullets, each hitting the white ball on the pool table successfully sinking the other balls in the holes, Mulan falls to the floor. Aiming her sword at Mulan's neck, Erza scares the thief. Mulan then admits defeat, and explains that she is an immigrant; unable to find work, she was forced to steal in order to feed and house herself, also requiring money for Sunny's treatment. Despite the onlookers being moved by Mulan's story, Erza slaps the woman, throwing her quite a distance away from her and shocking everyone. Erza says that she doesn't care if Mulan steals or shoots, but that she won't ever forgive anyone who tarnishes the name of her guild. Furthermore, Erza states that anyone who steps on Fairy Tail's holy vow, be they saint or sinner, shall be cut by her sword. As Mulan cringes in fear of further punishment, Erza instead surprises her by patting her head, saying that that's what it means to be in a guild. The Mage then leaves, saying that, if Mulan should ever need legal work, she can visit Fairy Tail any time. The two then tell their names to each other, and then Mulan watches the redhead leave with awe, telling Sunny, her pet rat, that she believes Erza to be very cool. The bartender then states that he will send the bill to Fairy Tail. Back at the guild in the present time, the Connell family members return to the guild after a mission. Alzack asks Gray where he got the billiard table and Juvia tells him that they got it from a client. Asuka then gets excited to see the billiard table and Happy, Carla and Wendy have a conversation with her about the rules. Bisca then thinks about billiards, with Erza asking her if it brings back memories to which they both chuckle. Bisca and Erza then have a short conversation about Erza's abilities at billiards until Lucy interrupts them asking what they were talking about, to which Bisca responds by saying they were discussing how warm their guild is. Another flashback occurs, with Bisca visiting the guild along with Sunny and Erza then giving them some soup. She then asked the Mage if she could work at the guild, to which Natsu and Gray asked her if she's strong and Erza told her that she would introduce her to the master. Back at the present time, Erza and Bisca decide to have a match again. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Sword *Gun Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences *Aside from Erza, Bisca, and Lucy, all the other characters who made an appearance in the anime do not appear in the manga. *The episode consists of Erza and Bisca reminiscing the day they met, whereas in the omake the day they met was the present timeline. As a result, many scenes are added in the anime in the "present" timeline which mainly consists of the Mages playing billiards. *The background of Moulin Rouge is expanded in the anime. It is also revealed that her pet rat Sunny was mistaken as her partner in crime. *In the anime, during her fight with Bisca, Erza requips to her flame patterned pants, with the bandages around her chest, whereas she is in her maid attire in the omake. *In the anime an additional scene is added in which Bisca joins Fairy Tail, she is offered food by Erza and she meets Natsu and Gray. Navigation Category:Omake Episodes